Letters
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: [ON HOLD]What happens when Anna's washing Yoh's laundry and she finds a small note in his pant pocket that says that he's in love with someone else and wants nothing to do with her? Will Anna leave Yoh for good? Yoh X Anna


- Hey! Chiquita Linda here. And welcome to another one of my Yona fics. I only plan to make this story 2 chapters long cause well I'm writing like 4 other fics at the same time so...yeah. So what does that make this story? A two shot? Hee hee well anywayz enjoy!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, clovers are green, I don't own Shaman King so please don't sue me XD  
This fic is Dedicated to: My lovely and one of my first FF friends, Hannah Asakura

"Yoh!" Anna called. Anna was standing in front of Yoh's bedroom door with the clothes hamper in both arms.

Yoh didn't answer. Anna then knocked on his door again.

"Yoh I know you're in there! Open up!" She shouted.

Yoh who was in his room, getting dressed and listening to his headphones, heard Anna's screams and went over and opened the door.

"Oh hey Anna. Sorry, I didn't hear you." Yoh grinned as he leaned himself on the doorway and took off his headphones.

"Of course you didn't hear me, you had these useless headphones on full blast!" Anna then took Yoh's headphones and threw them on the ground.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Yoh asked as he went over and picked up his headphones.

"Because I wanted to." Anna smirked. "Now bring me all of your dirty clothes. I'm doing a wash."

"Oh okay. Hold on a sec." Yoh went into his room and returned a few seconds later with a GIANT pile of dirty clothes in both arms.

Anna was shocked when she saw him come out of the room with the giant pile of clothes.

"Whoa! When was the last time that you washed your clothes Yoh?" she asked.

Yoh stuck his head out from behind the huge pile.

"Uhhh...I dunno. About a few weeks ago." He chuckled innocently.

Anna sighed. "Just pile it on." she sulked.

"No that's okay Anna. I'll just carry the clothes down to the laundry room myself." Yoh offered.

"Whatever." Anna responded. "Just follow me and make sure that you don't trip and fall okay?"

Yoh followed closely behind Anna as they both walked down the stairs and headed towards the basement.

As they walked down the first flight of stairs, Yoh seemed to be having some problems with his pile of clothes. From time to time, he would wobble around as he tried to balance the humongous load in both arms.

"Yoh? Are you sure that you can carry that all by yourself?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I'm... Whoa!" Yoh almost dropped his pile. "I'm fine."

Anna sighed. "Yeah whatever." she said sarcastically.

They both then started to walk down the stairs that led to the basement.

"Yoh. Be careful." Anna warned. "These stairs are kind of slipper..."

But it was too late. Yoh had already slipped and fell behind her and there was now a huge pile of clothes with Yoh on top, hurdling down the steps towards Anna.

Anna took quick action and jumped out of the way and then watched Yoh and the pile of dirty clothes crash onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Anna placed the clothes hamper down on the ground and rushed over to assist Yoh.

"Yoh you idiot! Are you okay?" she asked. She started to rummage through the clothes and found Yoh on the bottom of the pile. He had a sock in his mouth and a pair of underwear on top of his head.

"Wyeah. I'm fwine." Yoh replied with the sock still in his mouth.

Anna took the sock out of his mouth and the underwear off of his head.

"You're such a klutz you know that?" she said. Anna then helped Yoh up.

"Hee hee yeah. I know. Sorry Anna." Yoh giggled.

Anna sighed and looked down at the clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

"I'll clean all of this up. You just go and do you're morning run okay?"

"You sure?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. No go outside and start jogging or I'll triple your miles!" Anna ordered.

Yoh then immediately gave Anna the military salute.

"Aye aye Captain." Yoh gave Anna his trade mark smile and then marched up the stairs and walked out the door.

Anna sighed. "Helpless." She then looked over at the pile of clothes and started to pick them up one by one off of the floor.

_He's such a goof off, but I can't help but love that about him._ Anna thought. _He's a sweet, sensitive, and funny person. I guess the truth is, I love that big idiot. _Anna giggled._ I just hope that he feels the same way about me. Even though he might already know how I feel since I make it so obvious when I'm around him_.She thought seriously. _I wonder when I'll be able to confess to him? Or what he'll say when I do._

As Anna picked up one of Yoh's pants off of the ground, she noticed a small folded piece of paper fall out of one of the pockets and onto the ground.

"What the?" She asked as she saw the small crinkled up piece of paper fall to the ground. She slowly bent over and picked it up in her hand.

"God he's a pig. He even leaves things in his pockets." She said in disgust as she walked over to the trash can and dangled the small piece of paper in her fingers.

But as she stared at the small folded piece of paper dangling between her fingers, she couldn't help but notice text written within it's folds. It was none other than a note.

"Hmm...looks like some kinda note." She said as she stared at it's folds.

"I guess I can read what it says." She said as she slowly placed her index finger and thumb on one of it's folds and slowly started to raise up one of it's corners.

But all of a sudden, she quickly stopped herself before opening the note and took her finger off of the note.

"Wait...maybe I shouldn't read it. It does belong to Yoh after all. I shouldn't invade his privacy like that." She said. She started to walk away from the trash can, but noticed that she still had the note gripped in her right hand.

"Hmm...I forgot to throw this away." She lied.

She then flung the note behind her towards the trash can, but to her misfortune, she missed. The note fell a few inches away from the trash can's rims.

"Ugh...I missed." She growled. "Guess I should go over there and pick it up...I don't like trash lying around." She said to herself. But she really knew that she was making up an excuse to go back and read it.

She slowly bent over and picked up the note once again in her hand and stared at it for a while. Just staring at it made her eager to read it.

Why would Yoh write a note? Who could he have wanted to write a note to? Even more puzzling, when did Yoh learn how to write? All of these questions were bouncing around Anna's mind agitating her even more. She suddenly snapped back into reality and held the note at arms length from her face.

"Ugh I don't care anymore. It's probably just some note that he wrote to Horo Horo telling him to meet him at "Burger Galore" after school so that they can stuff their miserable faces with greasy cheeseburgers." She scoffed. She then flung the paper once again onto the ground.

"Bunch of nonsense." She said as she continued to pick up clothes from the floor.

But as she picked up the clothes from the floor, there was still something in her conscious that wouldn't leave her alone. A part of her wanted to make sure what was in that note instead of just guessing what could be.

"Agh forget it. Yoh is my fiancée and he shouldn't be hiding anything from me. Even if it is something as insignificant as a note." She said as she went over and picked up the note again.

"Besides, it's not like he'd care if I read a little meaningless note of his anyway." She said.

She quickly slid her finger under one of the folds and opened the note up. When she opened it, she noticed that the words on the note were smeared as if he had had it with him for a long time. She could barely make out half of it.

"Oh great...it's all smeared, but I think that I can make out most of the words." Anna said as she squinted her eyes.

She proceeded to start and read the note. There was a name at the top, but most of the letters in the name were smeared and she couldn't make it out properly. She was pretty sure though, that her name was written on the top. She proceeded to read.

( "---" Signify the parts of the note that were smeared)

-----na,

Hey it's me Yoh --- heh just decided to write a note to you since I'm not really good at saying certain things so I thought that I would write --- a note instead. Uh --- I don't even know what --- say --- heh ---Well I heard that you have feelings for me and it really flatters me that you'd like a--- like me, there's just something that I haven't told --- or anyone else for that matter ---the truth is that I'm in love with someone else. There's someone that I've known ever since I ---,and when she and I first met each other, I finally knew what true love felt like. We had a few rough times at first, but she's one of the --- I've ever met. I know that we've known each other for the longest time, it's just that I've known her for a long time as well and --- uh --- I just know that she's the person that I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. She makes me feel like I --- I feel different when I'm around her. All of my problems and worries slip away when I see her --- face. I feel like I can be myself when I'm around her even if it means that I act like a total goof off sometimes. I really appreciate you telling me how you feel, and I really don't want to hurt --- I'd really like it if you and I could be friends --- I hope that you don't have any feelings of --- towards me. I really would like to have your friendship --- and once again ---sorry. I can't be with you

Your friend,

Yoh

Anna felt her heart sink as she read the last few words in that note. Even though she couldn't read the name that that note was meant for, she knew that Yoh wrote that note to her.

"He's...in love..with someone else?" She slowly muttered.

Anna let the note slip gently out of her hands and onto the ground. Her body felt limp and she slowly slid down the wall and landed on the cold ground.

"Yoh..you..but I...why?" Anna couldn't even muster a response to what she had just read.

"I...but I..care about you.." She muttered once more.

She held her hands up to her chest as she felt her heart shatter to pieces. The feeling of rejection was one that she had never felt before. And so she had no clue how to deal with a broken heart.

She slowly stood herself up and walked over the scattered clothes that were still laying on the ground. Her head was down as she placed her hand on the wooden railing as she forced herself slowly up the steps.

As she walked up the stairs, she heard the front door open, but she didn't care to look and see who had opened the door and entered her home.

It was Yoh and had arrived from his morning jog . He saw Anna walking up the stairs with her head down.

"Hey Anna! I'm done with my running and I..." Yoh stopped when he saw tears slowly fall from Anna's face and slowly fall onto the ground.

"Anna?...Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yoh asked as he slowly walked over to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

Anna felt Yoh approach her and she quickly moved away from him.

"Anna?" Yoh asked when she moved away. "What's wrong?"

Yoh tried once again to comfort Anna. He slowly put his hand on her face, but as quick as he put it there, Anna slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She said sternly.

Yoh's eyes widened.

"Anna...what...what's wrong? Are you mad? Why are you acting like this?" Yoh asked concerned.

Anna then slowly lifted her face, Yoh could see the she was enraged.

"Like you don't know. I read that note of yours that you had left in your dirty pants. How you were in love with someone else, how you couldn't be with me and you only wanted to be friends!" She shouted.

"What? Anna...but wait...you read that note?" Yoh stuttered as he looked at the ground.

"Anna, I.."

"Don't bother trying to explain, Yoh." Anna said as she walked over to the front door and grabbed her coat.

Yoh saw her go for her coat and he quickly ran over to her.

"Anna wait...what are you doing?" He said eyes widened.

"I'm leaving for good Yoh." She said as she put her left arm in the coat's sleeve.

"I don't want to get in the way." She said as she zipped up her coat.

"Anna wait please. You've got it all wrong." He tried to explain.

"Yeah Yoh. I think I do have it all wrong." Anna said as she opened the front door and looked back at Yoh

"I was wrong to fall in love with the only person in this world that could make me happy. When the truth was that he would never love me in return." She said. Anna then walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

"Anna wait!" Yoh cried. But it was too late. Anna was already gone.

"Anna..." Yoh mumbled as he stared down at the ground.

"Anna that note wasn't meant for you." Yoh said as he slowly dropped to his knees. "You were the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He muttered.

**_To be Continued...  
_**

Author's Note:  
So what'd you guys think? Well I thought that it's been a while since I've written a new story, and I've had this idea in my mind for over 5 months now, so I thought that it was about time that I wrote my ideas down and made it into a new fic. I hope that you guys liked it.  
Sorry if Anna seems a little OOC in this story, but I dunno, I guess that I'm no really good at writing fics anymore XD But I hope that you all liked it and will tune in for chapter 2. I dunno if that's gonna be the last chapter...I think that this fic is gonna be 3 chapters long instead of 2 but I still don't know yet. Well I'll see you all later! Love you all! Bye!


End file.
